A hard disk drive is a complex electrical-mechanical system that is further complicated due to both power concerns and heat dissipation issues. These power concerns and heat dissipation issues have been addressed from various individual perspectives including low power application specific semiconductor design; or use of one of hardware, firmware, or software to reduce clocking speeds. As one example, some hard disk drives rely on software commands from a host to govern power dissipation. Such host commands are typically delivered via an ATA bus and are very coarse in nature. This lack of refinement results in an inability to effectively manage power in a hard disk drive while maintaining an acceptable level of drive operation.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for power management.